Kraken
The Kraken is the second playable Monster in Evolve. It specializes in ranged combat. Kraken is unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Goliath's abilities. Biology If the dictionary ever decided it needed a new word to describe the mix between waking nightmare and ungodly horror, it would undoubtedly include an image of The Kraken. This tentacled monstrosity unleashes electric death on Hunters who get too close and even those who think they are safely out of range.http://evolvegame.com/about/monsters/kraken The Kraken, for the most part, is a saurian/cephalopod. Its appearance greatly resembles a mix between H.P Lovecraft's fictional character 'Cthulhu', and a dinosaur. Unlike the bipedal Goliath, the Kraken moves on all fours, though it does stand on its hind legs when static. The Kraken has a small crest on its back in between its tentacles. The Kraken's head has four eyes and four tentacles. Two of the tentacles start below the eyes while the other two emerge from the sides of the creature's head. The bottom two eyes are slightly larger than the top two. The Kraken's upper jaw is split in two, giving it's mouth an overall triangular shape. The foremost tentacles serve as the outside of the Kraken's upper jaws. The lower jaw is situated in between the four tentacles. The interior surface of the creature's foremost tentacles serve as its "lips" and they follow the split of the Kraken's mouth all the way up it's face between it's eyes. The Kraken's head is topped with four crests. Overall, the Kraken is tall and lanky but mostly moves about on all fours with it's tentacles hanging behind. When in flight, the Kraken's legs dangle down beneath it while the tentacles are spread out above and behind it while a visible field of energy is visible being generated from them. The Kraken's front legs are tipped with claws that are larger than those of its hind legs. The Kraken has the ability to generate electricity from the two tentacle-like appendages on its back. These appendages can be swung in a wide arc to cause injury to anything hit and can even be used to generate lift, allowing the Kraken to hover in the air. His abilities allow him to effectively fight the hunters from afar. Abilities Lightning Strike The Kraken summons three lightning bolts that gradually converge on a small area, dealing large amount of damage to all enemies caught within. The ability is maneuverable while charging, but it is also visible to hunters, allowing them opportunities for escape. Banshee Mine The Kraken releases red, pulsating orbs from its maw that slowly home in on nearby targets whilst emitting a loud screaming noise. True to the ability's namesake, the orbs can be planted on nearby terrain, where they will stay until enemies approach. Each orb deals moderate damage upon contact. Hunters can shoot the orbs to destroy them. Releasing an orb imposes a partial cooldown on the ability. The Kraken may freely release additional orbs given sufficient room in the cooldown meter. At no cooldown, the Kraken may release three consecutive orbs before needing to recharge, and a maximum of five mines may be placed on the map at any one given time. Aftershock The Kraken slows, channeling electricity before unleashing an electric pulse that deals heavy damage to all nearby enemies. The Kraken can move during charge, albeit at a significantly slower speed. Vortex The Kraken shoots an energy wave that knocks enemies back and deals moderate damage. This ability has the advantage of a short cooldown. Progression Tips * The Kraken seems particularly suited to setting up ambush against hunters. For that reason, consider engaging hunters at stage 2. Be mindful of the environment during early stages, and set up the ideal ambush once ready to finish the fight early. * Lay Banshee Mines in narrow passages for a better chance of damaging hunters in pursuit. * A well aimed Vortex can knock hunters towards that dangerous creature or Banshee Mine field behind them. * Many veteran Kraken players use Vortex at stage 1 to keep hunters at bay and escape. It is also an ideal ability for separating certain hunters from the main group. * For a fun way to start the fight, lie in wait on high ground and descend upon unsuspecting hunters with a fully charged Aftershock. * Maneuver Lightning Strike behind hunters during charge. They can't dodge what they can't see. * Stay afloat to wear down hunter groups. Get in close to incapacitate specific hunters. * Be especially careful against [[Maggie|'']]Maggie. Several well placed harpoon mines can severely hinder the Kraken's mobility. Smell often during fight and destroy the harpoon mines before they destroy you. * The Kraken will descend faster the more you move Trivia * The Kraken bears a striking resemblance to Cthulhu and several other Lovecraftian entities. * The Kraken's body, mainly its body and tail have a design inspired by Xenomorphs from the ''Alien franchise, meanwhile his tentacles are very reminiscent of those in the *Species* franchise. Both of them were design designed by Swiss artist H. R. Giger. * Its development name was "Grounder", possibly due to it 'grounding' its electricity into its enemies by various means * The Kraken is the only monster that can fly. * The Kraken is named after an octopus-like sea monster from Scandinavian mythology. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 001.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 002.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 003.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 004.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 005.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 006.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 007.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 008.jpg 6-kraken-flying.jpg 3-val-v-kraken.jpg 1-lazarus-v-kraken.jpg Evolve_Twitch_10-24-14k.jpg Evolve_Twitch_10-24-14i.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 009.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 010.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 011.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 012.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 013.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 014.jpg Official Artworks Kraken_Elite_Render-logo.png|Elite Kraken Skin 10504856 10152105435121792 7689752095524224729 o.jpg 2Kraken.jpg Evolve-Kraken Concept Art 001.jpg|Concept art Videos References Category:Monsters Category:Characters